


Coffee Shop Au

by dumbassbastard13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I was a baby when I wrote this, M/M, coffee shop AU, really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassbastard13/pseuds/dumbassbastard13
Summary: Fic I wrote in 2015 when I was a baby :)
Relationships: John/Karkat
Kudos: 14





	Coffee Shop Au

Karkat tapped his fingers against the lime green table impatiently. He knew that Alternia Lounge wasn't the fastest café around, but it was usually faster than this. He ceased tapping and pulled up the sleeve of his sweater to check his watch.  
"25 minutes." He mumbled under his breath. "25 minutes for a fucking Pumpkin Spice Latte. This is such bullshit."  
He let his head fall onto the table and buried himself in his arms (which admittedly hurt a bit due to his horns). Karkat wasn't sure why he was so angry. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go or anything important to do. Maybe he was just looking for something to be angry about. Maybe the horrible song on the radio had finally gotten to him. Or maybe he was still mad about the stoic, blonde barista who wore sunglasses inside, had the worst additude ever, and just generally pissed him off. Whatever it was, Karkat was starting to question how much he actually needed the sickly sweet caffeine provided by the latte.  
He laid there on the table, listening to a troll with a lisp tell a joke to two obvious high blood sea-dwellers. Their laughter was starting to annoy Karkat more than the waiting.  
"I gotta order for.. Uh.. Captor?" The blonde barista's voice came on the speaker over the music and laughter. The troll with the lisp stood up and went to the counter.  
Are you fucking kidding me? Karkat thought, bolting upright to watch the troll get his drinks. I've been here way longer than they have!  
He stood up and started walking to the counter. Although the thought of speaking to the blonde barista again made him want to tear his vital organs out, the thought of going any longer without his latte was even worse. As he got closer to the counter, the blonde barista looked up from wiping down the counter, saw Karkat, and quickly retreated through the door to the drive-thru window. This pissed off Karkat even more.  
"Hey dipshit!" He slammed both hands against the counter. "I know you saw me and I know you're not giving me my order on purpose! Why? What the hell did I do to you?"  
There was no response.  
"Oh, so you're going to avoid me!" Karkat scanned the counter for anything he could use to his advantage. What he found was a silver bell. He rolled up his sleeves and began to hit it repetitively.  
"Try to avoid me now asshole!" He continued to ring the bell, gaining odd looks from the other café patrons. He kept on ringing it until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
"Could you maybe not do that?" A nasally voice came from behind the troll.  
"What do you want, asshole?" He turned around to see a human about his height with black hair, glasses, and blue eyes staring at him in confusion. He was obviously an employee due to his green apron and visor. Karkat couldn't explain it, but his first impulse upon seeing the boy was to. . . Hug him?  
"Uh..." The nasally boy cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?"  
Karkat felt blood rush to his cheeks.  
"Uh... Yes! I mean... No! I mean..." He took a deep breath to compose himself. "I ordered a latte 20- no 30 minutes ago and that dicksludge still hasn't given it to me." He pointed to the drive-thru door.  
The black haired employee smacked his palm against his forehead. He then jumped over the counter and peeked his head into the door.  
"Dave! Stop being a dick." He yelled.  
"I wish I could, John." Dave replied. "I wish I could."  
John pulled his head out of the door and went up to the counter, back to a dazed Karkat.  
"Sorry about him." John took off his visor to reposition his hair. "He does dumb stuff like this all the time."  
"That's... Fine." Karkat responded, less angry about his latte and more enticed by Johns hair.  
"Well, I guess I'll take your order since he won't." John pulled out a little green notebook with clown stickers on it and a Nicholas Cage pen.  
How much did he spend on a Nicholas Cage pen? Karkat thought, staring at the oddity. He wasn't one to talk though, seeing as how his wallet was covered in Adam Sandler rom-com quotes.  
"Hey man?" John asked, a look of amusement on his face. Karkat looked up from the pen, embarrassed to be staring for so long.  
"Oh, yeah. Can I get a Pumpkin Spice Latte?" Karkat blushed.  
"Sure! No problem!" John jotted this down. "And what should I put the name as?"  
Karkat blushed even deeper. He hadn't even told this guy his name yet. "Karkat."  
"Alright!" John pulled a cup off of its stack as Karkat pulled his credit card from his wallet and paid. "I'll get it right out to you!" He retreated to the back of the shop.  
Karkat walked back to his seat and plopped down.  
Damn he's cute. He thought. He's cute and I made a horrible first impression. Damn it. He probably thinks I'm an asshole. Wait since when did I care if someone thought I was an asshole? What the fuck? He let his head fall onto the table again.  
"What a dickshit." He mumbled under his breath. "Making me feel things." He tried to stay angry but he couldn't help but notice that his heart was beating faster than usual and the music on the radio was actually kind of soothing and the laughing group next to him was exponentially less annoying. For the first time in a long time, Karkat couldn't really find anything to be angry about.  
Karkat felt a slight grin play across his lips as his head pressed against the cold green table. He stayed like this until the song on the radio changed and the laughing group left and he felt a light tap on his shoulder.  
"One Pumpkin Spice Latte courtesy of John Egbert." Karkat bolted up upon hearing the nasally voice. John looked surprised by the sudden movement but he quickly recovered and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.  
"I hope you enjoy." He set the latte next to the troll and stood there a second.  
Karkat wanted to say something. He wanted to ask John what he was doing after work. He wanted to ask him his favorite movie. He wanted to ask about his Nic Cage pen, about the clown stickers, about the blonde barista. He wanted to ask anything just to talk to him a little bit longer.  
Instead, all that escaped Karkats mouth was a quiet "Thanks, asshole."  
John smiled.  
"Anytime!" With that the nerdy boy walked away and went back to work.  
"Shit." Karkat mentally smacked himself and got up to leave. He was about to spew more profanities when he looked at the latte he had just received and stopped dead in his tracks.  
The little cardboard ring around the cup had Karkats name and all the correct boxes checked for his order, but under that there was writing.  
It read: "I love your wallet! It's always nice to see someone love movies as much as I do! We should totally go see a movie together this week! P.S. You're super cute! ~John" followed by a heart and a phone number.  
Karkat felt a blush creep up his spine. He looked toward John across the store at the counter. When their eyes met, the blue eyed human winked at the troll. Karkat smiled and hid his face.  
"Asshole" he laughed.


End file.
